


Jagged Edges

by blackrose_17



Series: Beneath The Glass [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Long Live Ianto, Fluff, Ianto Jones: Immortal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in bed has Jack letting slip the secret he’s being keeping from Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, trust me if I did Jack and Ianto would have gotten a happy ending and Tosh and Owen would have lived.  
> Written for the Long Live Ianto bingo prompt: Lazy Morning and is the next in the Beneath the Glass series. Unbeta’d so please forgive any mistakes.

The sun had barely begun to rise but Jack was already wide awake watching Ianto sleep peacefully. Jack loved watching Ianto sleep, it was the time his young lover looked the most peaceful the hardship of Torchwood were gone, leaving in their place the carefree young man Ianto should have been.

 

The missing two days worried Jack; he had this horrible feeling that something had happen to Ianto and that worried the immortal. A worry that Tosh and Owen easily saw and the two of them had order Jack and Ianto to take the day off.

 

Tosh’s Rift predictor showed nothing for the day and tech genius had given both Jack and Ianto orders not to come to work for the day unless the world was ending. Owen had backed her up reminding Jack that neither of them had a day off in the longest time, of course Owen then quickly informed them that he was taking the next day off and so was Tosh. His argument simple if Gwen could have a weekend away in Paris then Torchwood could do without a full team for another three days.

 

It hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice that Gwen looked to argue against that point but as she was still on shaky ground with the others, she wisely chose to stay silent. A big part of the reason Jack agreed to her time off was everyone had still be smarting from her careless words, while Gwen was doing a little better there was still some tension as if everyone was waiting for her to revert back to her normal self.

 

Movement beside him had Jack’s thoughts being pulled from the past to focus on the now. Blurry blue eyes laden with sleep stared up at him.

 

Seeking the warmth that Jack’s body proved Ianto curled in closer to his lover’s side. “What’s got you thinking so hard this early?” Ianto asked his voice rich with sleep.

 

Grinning at the sleepy Ianto, Jack pressed a tender kiss against his forehead. “Nothing, but what I plan to do to my gorgeous Welshman on our day off.” As he enjoyed the feel of Ianto in his arms Jack debated with himself if now was the right time to tell Ianto he was becoming immortal. There have been too many close calls recently, the warehouse and these two missing days which Jack just can not get rid of the bad feeling that something happened to Ianto that he nearly lost his Welshman again.

 

“Ianto, I need to tell you something, but I’m afraid you’re going to hate me.” Jack admitted softly, his voice a mere whispered. Jack’s not sure if he would survive Ianto rejected him and his gift.

 

The seriousness and barely masked worry in Jack’s tone quickly helped wake Ianto up. Shifting so he could sit up Ianto cupped Jack’s face with his hands. “You can tell me anything. I doubt I could ever hate you.” There might have been a time not to long ago that those words would have filled Ianto with dread that Jack was leaving him for Gwen. But after their talk Ianto knew he didn’t have to worry about Jack ever leaving him for Gwen, the Doctor or anyone else.

 

‘Oh I really hope you mean that.’ Jack prayed as he took a deep breath and decided just to let it all come out. “You’re becoming immortal. The moment I gave you the kiss of life I’ve been sharing the vortex in me with you. Please don’t hate me.” Jack pleaded in the end.

 

“I’m immortal?” Ianto asked softly, he didn’t dare believe it; he would never have to leave Jack. He saw the fear in Jack eyes and let a soft smile grace his lips. “You daft sod, do you really think I’m going to reject you or this gift? I love you Jack Harkness and I want to spend forever with you.”

 

Hope flared in Jack’s eyes and his blue eyes regained their sparkle. “Really? You don’t hate me for making you immortal?” The question barely left Jack’s mouth before Ianto straddled his hips and Jack admired the naked view of Ianto Jones.

 

Seeing he had Jack’s undivided attention lowered his head and slowly kissed Jack pouring every ounce of love he had for the immortal in the kiss. “I could never hate you, not for granting my greatest wish of being with you forever.” Ianto whispered against Jack’s mouth. Fear suddenly griped Ianto. “Are you okay with me living forever?” Ianto couldn’t help but worry that Jack wouldn’t want him forever.

 

Seeing his fear being reflected back to him through Ianto’s eyes, Jack flipped them so he was hovering over Ianto. Blue stared into blue as Jack whispered in a voice rough with emotion, “Forever with you? That’s all I’ve wanted since the moment I met you wearing those rent-boy jeans.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck Ianto pulled the older immortal down in for a love filled kiss. “Now that’s settled I’ll be expecting a marriage proposal sometime in the future.” Ianto teased Jack when they parted for air.

 

Jack poked Ianto in the side. “Why do I have to be the one to propose? I think it should be you who asks me. I want to be wooed Welsh style.” Jack informed Ianto with a pout and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

 

Sighing Ianto smiled up at Jack. “Fine. Captain Jack Harkness, will you marry me?” Ianto stated with pure seriousness though his eyes sparkled with happiness.

 

“That’s it? Where’s the romance? Where’s the ring?” Jack demanded with a mock growl.

 

Rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at Jack, Ianto pecked his pouting lover on the lips. “We have forever to do romance all I want to know right here and now is when the time comes and I do ask you to marry me, will you?” Ianto would propose to Jack in style and with all the romantic gestures he can think of if that’s what Jack wants.

 

Resting his forehead against Ianto’s Jack breathed his answers against Ianto’s lips. “No matter how you ask me, the answer will always be yes but only if your answer to my marriage proposals is yes as well.”

 

“Yes.” Ianto whispered softly his answer was for Jack’s ears only.

 

Love and a sense of home, the same feeling Jack always got when with Ianto, filled him. Claiming Ianto’s lips in a kiss, Jack poured everything he felt for Ianto and set out to show his love for Ianto the best way he knew how.

 

In that moment nothing in the world or the universe matter but them. Broken they found their jagged edges fit perfect together, from now until the end of time.

 

The End


End file.
